There Is No Tomorrow
by DiamondCoral
Summary: Let's not leave it like this I said while we hesitate, time is passing I don't wanna go This is the end, right now I said this is the end...


There is no tomorrow (Pan+Trunks One-shot)

Hello everyone, this is my 1st story, well actually a one-shot. I was inspired to write this from a Korean song called "Now" or "There is no tomorrow" by duo Troublemaker. The song is in their latest mini album "Chemistry".So to any K-pop fans out there, Hi!~~ As for my non k-pop listeners, i hope you enjoy this piece of writing. Please let me know if you'd like me to write more.

* * *

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh before today ends  
Tell me now now now now now now**_

Pan woke up,it was certainly not a place she recognised but who would remember anything from last night? It was simply a blur to stood up and wobbled at bit as her steps were shaky,she walked past endless of empty bottles and drunk people who were passed out on the held her head in pain...headache.

As soon as he opened his eyes a throbbing pain hit his head,he experienced the same feeling after the effects of alcohol wore away,it was like 2nd skin now, to feel this sensation early in the morning was got up and realised that 2 girls were laying beside him,he kicked them out of his place and hurried to the bathroom to empty his stomach.

_**Just like before you made me hesitate again  
The you who says nothing is just like yesterday  
Try saying it straightforwardly, try looking in my eyes  
Before this night is over  
Before the starlight disappears**_

They never exchanged a word about their crumbling relationship,sure Vegeta sensed something was up but both were brilliant actors to cover the mess that has become their they were with family and friends they would act normal,like they are fine,like they used to be back in the as soon as they are alone silence glooms over their house and they neglect each other like complete strangers.

_**Let's not leave it like this  
(I) said while we hesitate, time is passing  
I don't wanna go  
This is the end, right now  
(I) said this is the end**_

Pan knew Trunks.

Trunks knew Pan.

She'd know that when he says that he's got more work at the company he means he's going to screw another whore.

He'd know that if she dresses differently and wears different perfume she'll meet another man that night.

Still,they never confronted each other..

Not verbally anyways.

It was a mystery how they were still together.

_**Come to me now, talk to me  
We don't have a tomorrow  
Don't hesitate  
Before it's too late now  
Don't push me further and further away  
Us two, right here, right now  
Before it disappears**_

Even though he slept with many different women,he still desired her the most,the woman who charmed him,who dominated him,who hypnotised and lived within him,she was everything to him...

Him...to her,he was her sacred treasure. He was the most charming man she had ever met,his dreamy smile and sexy tactics made him the perfect man...her prince charming..

Once in a while the stares they would give each other would turn into something else,as they would turn the house down and make sweet love to each other...and by sweet I mean rough and passionate,her moans would send him overboard,however she'd find him missing the next morning.

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh before today ends  
Tell me now now now now now now**_

"Dear,look at Goten and Bra,aren't you and Trunks planning to get married?"Videl asked as the Sons and Briefs gathered for dinner.

She nearly choked on her sushi when she heard that.

Trunks gave her a glare and smiled at Videl.

"We were thinking about that,weren't we honey?"He asked and looked at her with a smile.

That fake smile...

He plastered it to her when they were in public.

She simply nodded and smiled weakly before going back to her food which she found unappetising now.

_**There isn't any more for us  
Tomorrow, tomorrow  
So call out, oh  
Call my name, my name  
Right now you're blowing it all out of your mouth  
On this road  
I just want to lean on you  
To lean on you**_

He doesn't know,but she always visits him..

Of course,She always found him making out with his secretary or some co-worker,it was the regular thing

She'd just smirk at the sight...

"You never change"She thought as she watched the view of her boyfriend unclasping his co-workers bra.

Sometimes she would fall asleep on the sofa and when he would return he would always carry her upstairs and tuck her in before leaving for his so called night shift at Capsule Corporation.

_**Let's not grow apart like this  
Time is passing while we hesitate  
I don't wanna go  
Here is the end, today  
(i) said it's the end**_

Although she might not notice,he was always there when she was getting frisky with some guy in the club.

He looked through his blue orbs in distaste, he always knew that Pan would catch him at work but her grinding onto some stranger build the anger up in his body

Her body was his.

Only his...

Just like his father,his ego was big..

but **only** for her.

He never understood how he always seemed to hurt someone so precious to him.

_**Come to me now, talk to me  
We don't have a tomorrow  
Don't hesitate  
Before it's too late now  
Don't push me further and further away  
Us two, right here, right now  
Before it disappears**_

When rumours spread,she'd always defend him in front of the did it because she knew it was her was her will and drive to let him live knew she had to hate him for all he done..

But she just couldn't...

She **wouldn't**.

She wouldn't give up on something that won't have a tomorrow.

His heart would break as he would watch her denying everything that he done and that was undeniably true.

He didn't have a clue.

"What was she fighting for?"

Love? Comfort? Support?

He wanted to know.

_**Us together inside this maze  
The only thing i can count on is you  
Close your eyes, hold me, because  
We have no tomorrow**_

He came back from work,it was pouring and as soon as he opened the door to his house he found the lights all out,the only thing which gave out a light was the fireplace.

He found his girlfriend sitting beside the window,watching the teardroplets of the water running down the was wearing his white shirt and nothing else.

He hugged her from began to sob.

"I can't do this Trunks"She barely made it as she continued to sob.

He looked at her.

"What are you saying Pan?"He said and shook her shoulders

"I can't do this Trunks,this is as far as I can go"She said and looked at him tearfully.

"What?,Did she want to break with me?"

"No,no"He barely made a whisper and hugged her tightly.

He cannot lose her.

He knew he would go mental if she left.

_**Come to me now, talk to me  
We don't have a tomorrow  
Don't hesitate  
Before it's too late now  
Don't push me further and further away  
Us two, right here, right now  
Before it disappears**_

It was another fancy party,Pan was dressed up,looking like a goddess and Trunks wore his black suit to match Pan's purple night was pleasant,Pan smiled she finally felt worry free for one of her worries gone..

For a while anyways..

The couple would always be praised and questioned

"You 2 look adorable, ahhhh young love"A pair exclaimed

"That's my son"Bulma squealed

"He better be faithful"Videl warned Trunks

He smiled

"Of course Videl,always"He answered

Pan smiled and thought..

"Liar.."

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh tell me now now now  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh before today ends  
Tell me now now now now now now**_

It was after the party and everyone was settled down in their guests rooms,Pan didn't wait for Trunks and went to bed.

She woke up after having some more headaches,she went out to the main balcony to get some fresh air...

When she heard noises..

Moaning noises..

She smirked

"Told you.."

To her it was a game.

Who will surrender 1st and even though she was hurt inside she was never going to step back from a fight.

To him it was a complicated puzzle.

Who sorts the puzzle out 1st Wins.

He could never place his mind to find out what went wrong with his relationship with Pan.

But both knew it never will have a bright,positive future...

There is no tomorrow for them now..

So how was that? Hope you enjoyed it despise it being angsty,i just love some angst :D hopefully you guys find my writing enjoyable,bye for now!~

- DiamondCoral xx


End file.
